Girls Next Door
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Regina is feeling miserable in her life, same old routine every day. That's until Mal and Lily Page move in next door, sure to turn Regina's life upside down, but in a really good way. DragonQueen No Curse Au
1. New Girls On The Block

**Hello everyone! I'm gonna try something new, a Dragon Queen romance, so I hope you like it. If you have reviews/prompts, send them my way. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: some facts/processes mentioned may not be accurate, I researched as much as I could, but I'm not 100% sure of anything.**

Regina woke up happily, ready for a another day of work. She was due to the courthouse at eleven, so she could take her sweet time getting there. Her client to be defended was a man fighting for custody of his son.

She rose slowly out of bed to get changed and cook breakfast for herself. Outside, she heard a car pull up to the house next door. She looked out of the window in the kitchen to find a young girl and her mother hop out of a grey car, followed by a moving van.

The girl looked to be quite young, around four, and had dark brown hair and brown sparkling eyes. She was bouncing around, holding a stuffed dragon. Her mother was tall, and lean, with her blonde hair pinned up. She wore a grey blazer with a black shirt and matching grey slacks. She watched her daughter run around the driveway, looking at her with all the love in the world, and then some. She wished she could have that, someone else to share her large mansion with.

Regina snapped out of the daze that the small family put her in, to find that the eggs she was cooking were now burnt. She turned off the burners and scraped the burnt egg of the pan. Cereal would have to suffice for now.

Regina made her way out the door and was looking for the keys in her purse when she saw the woman struggle with a box. She found her keys and unlocked her car, throwing her purse into her car and going to help the woman next door.

"Do you need any help?" She asked her. She stopped pulling on a box and sighed. She hesitated for a moment.

"Sure." She said. Regina smiled at her and grabbed another box.

"I'm Regina. I live next door."

"I'm Mal," she said,"And this is my daughter, Lily." Lily looked up at Regina and smiled.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically. Regina smiled back.

"Who are you?" Asked Lily.

"No, my name's Regina. I live next door." She replied. Lily nodded, following her inside.

"That's a very cool dragon you have there," Regina remarked.

"Dragon's are my favourite!" Regina laughed and set down the box, going to get another one, passing Mal.

After the van was empty, Regina left for work. She looked at the time, having seven minutes to get to the courthouse.

"Shit," she exclaimed, backing out of the driveway. Lily waved at the car and Regina waved back.

She had to pass the speed limit a bit, but she got there with two minutes to spare.

The case didn't take long, but she won.

"Thank you," said Mr. Gold graciously. Regina smiled.

"No problem," she watched Mr. Gold and his son, Neal, hug tightly.

When she got home, she was energized; winning cases usually has that effect on her. Regina found herself bored out of her mind, so she made lasagna for the new neighbors.

She finished just in time for supper and brought it over in a plastic container. She knocked on the door and found Lily on the other side.

"Hi, Mrs. Mills!" She exclaimed.

"Please, call me Regina."

"Okay. Mommy says it's polite to say that, so I did. You're very pretty, you could be a princess. A _dragon _princess." Regina giggled.

"A dragon _queen_. You could be a dragon princess." Lily grinned happily.

"Mommy, Regina is at the door!" She called. Mal peeked her head out from the wall separating the hallway from the living room.

"Lily, honey, I told you to call her Mrs. Mills,"

"Don't worry, I said she could call me Regina, but she _did _call me Mrs. Mills." Mal smiled.

"That's my girl," she said, Lily smiled and hugged Mal's legs. Mal waited for Regina to speak, which Regina forgot about.

"Oh, yes, I made some lasagna, a housewarming gift." She said.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you," She said shyly.

"I better get going, but I'll see around." Mal nodded and closed the door.

Regina felt her heart flutter at the little girl. That was probably the best complement she's gotten. _Dragon queen_, she thought, chuckling to herself as she strode into the house, leaning against the door.

She ate the rest of the lasagna and went to shower, like every night. Her entire life was a routine, but it was boring. She lacked adventure, spontaneity, and mischief. She started to hate it. She longed for someone to bring spontaneity to her dull life, to spice it up, and most importantly, make it less lonely.

She lay in bed wide awake, thinking of Mal and Lily, and the pure mischief a child may bring. _Maybe that's what I need. I child, _she thought.

That morning, she booked an appointment with a reproductive endocrinologist to hopefully request a donors help. Maybe then, could she find someone to fill her life with unexpectedness.

——————————

The day of the appointment couldn't arrive any slower. She was incredibly excited. Before leaving, she saw Lily playing outside with Mal. She had a fairy wand and ran around, chasing her. Lily caught sight of her about to get in her car.

"Regina!" She called.

"Hey, Lily. What are you up to?"

"I'm playing fairies with mommy," she said excitedly.

"Have fun." She waved at Mal passively before getting into her car.

She sat in the waiting room impatiently, bouncing her foot and glancing at her watch every thirty seconds.

"Regina?" A nurse called. She stood up and followed her silently. After preparing the table and various prep work, she left Regina alone. Soon, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Regina, what are you here to see me for?" She asked.

"I want to have a child, hopefully with IVF."

"I see. First, we'll have to do a fertility test, and if you're healthy, you can choose a donor from our sperm bank." Regina nodded.

The doctor left her to change into the hospital gown laid out for her and adjust herself in the stirrups.

The doctor came back in with various gadgets. She pulled on gloves and began the fertility test. She drew blood from her arm, gave her an ultrasound, and many other things. She looked at Regina grimly.

"I'm very sorry, but you are infertile. You won't be able to have any children."

"Ever?"

"Ever." Regina was devastated. All of her dreams of a child running around the house, baking cookies, growing up, were gone. She dressed back into her clothes and drove back home, crying.

When she got out, Lily was still outside, along with Mal. This time, they were drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. She watched them wistfully and went back inside, tears welling in her eyes.

"Regina!" Mal called. She turned around, faking a smile.

"Hi," she said. Mal looked into her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Mal. Lily was now in her arms. Regina let herself cry.

"I can't have children," she stated. Mal hugged her new friend, awkwardly with Lily still in her arms.

"Come in," She whispered.

"I can't, I'm just going to head to bed early." Mal nodded and walked off with her little girl.


	2. Sweet as Pie

**Thank you so much for the support already, I'm glad you like it so far, I wasn't sure about a dragon queen fic, so that's great to hear. Reviews and prompts are always welcome, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

**References: Green Eggs and Ham, Dr. Seuss, 1960  
**

Regina used one of her saved vacation days to stay home. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she didn't feel like going anywhere but staying in bed. How was she infertile? Her periods were regular, she was healthy, she was 30, so she wasn't too old.

Lily felt bad for Regina. She knew she was sad yesterday, but she didn't know what. Mal was in the kitchen, baking cookies for Regina, while Lily was in the living room, colouring a card for her.

Together, they went next door and rang her doorbell. It took a minute for Regina to get dressed and reach her door, and she was surprised to find Lily and Mal standing outside. She offered a batch of cookes in the container Regina gave the lasagna in, and Lily held up a card with a dragon drawn on the front.

"May we come in?" Mal asked. Regina hesitated, but honestly wanted the company.

"Sure, come in," She muttered. Lily ran inside and looked around.

"Wow, you have a big house, who do you share it with?" Asked Lily. Regina shrugged.

"Nobody," She said sincerely. Lily turned around and Regina looked into her big brown eyes. She could tell the child felt sympathy for her.

Regina led them both in to the dining room, where Mal and Regina talked quietly, while Lily played in the other room.

"I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that may feel like." Mal said, holding her hand. Regina nodded wistfully.

"I don't even know why I wanted a kid," she admitted, "other than for making me feel less...lonely. You never want something until you know you can't have it," she admitted.

"I get it. I never wanted a kid until I found out I was having Lily. Her father didn't feel the same so he left me with her. She hadn't even been born when he left me." She whispered.

"Pardon me for asking, but is that why you moved here?" She asked. Mal looked at her with worryful eyes.

"Partly, but we just wanted to get away from our old life entirely." Regina nodded. They sat there in silence for a bit, just consoling each other without words.

"Thank you," muttered Regina, "you're the only person I've told, and it really helps, having you talk me through it." Mal nodded.

"If there's anything you need, just call me," she said, and slid a piece of paper with her number on it to her. Regina nodded. Lily came from the living room.

"Thank you, Lily, the card was wonderful," she said. Lily hugged her legs, "you could be an artist one day." Lily hugged her even tighter.

"Alright, Lily, say goodbye to Regina." Lily waved and Regina closed the door behind them, not bothering to conceal the smile on her face.

—————————

A few days later, her life seemed to go back to normal. She waved to Lily and Mal everyday before work and sometimes Lily and Mal would invite her over for dinner.

She got a call from Mal, asking if she could babysit Lily for the evening while she worked late. She agreed and left to pick her up from preschool.

Lily's eyes lit up when she saw Regina standing by the door to pick her up. She drove them home and unlocked the door to her house. Lily ran into the living room and sat on the couch. Regina turned the T.V. On and pulled out some colouring things and paper.

Regina began making supper as Lily presented a picture of a dragon and a princess.

"Look what I made!" Exclaimed Lily. Regina smiled.

"What did you draw?" She asked, "ooh, very nice. What pleasant colours! And look at those lines! Straight A's can be, a perfect ten!" Regina said. Lily giggled and ran back to the room. She found a pile of books in the corner of the room set out for her.

"Regina! Can you read me a story?" Lily called from the other room. Regina was just plating the food.

"One second…" she replied.

Regina found the little girl under a blanket, holding a book up to her.

"Green Eggs and Ham…" she started.

As they finished their supper, Mal knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Lily, as she sprinted to the door. Regina could hear her greet Mal.

"Hi mommy!" She said. Mal laughed.

"Hey, buttercup, what're you up to?" She asked. Lily dragged her inside to show the drawing, their food, and the book they read.

"So you had fun?" She asked. Lily bounced up and down.

"Yeah!" She shouted. Mal picked her up and twirled her around.

"Were you being good for her?" She asked.

"Yes, mommy."

"That's my girl," Mal said and placed her down on the ground.

"Would you like supper?" Regina asked," I have lots more shepherds pie."

"That would be lovely." After they ate, Lily wanted to watch a movie, so they sat on the couch and watched Sleeping Beauty, until she was tuckered out and drifting asleep.

"Thank you," Mal whispered.

"No problem. Call me anytime you need someone to watch her."

"Will do," she said, and carried a sleeping princess out the door. _Maybe I didn't need a kid after all, _Regina thought.

—————————

As Regina and Lily we're getting closer, so were Mal and Regina. They found themselves talking when Lily would be playing in the living room, they made supper together at Mal's place, and Regina would be more than willing to babysit for Lily.

Regina was just getting home from work on a Friday night, when Lily bounded over to Regina.

"Mommy is taking me to a zoo tomorrow. Can you come?" She asked sweetly. Mal ran over to her.

"Honey, I'm sure Regina has things to do tomorrow," Mal intervened.

"Actually, I don't. If you don't mind the company, I could use a day out of the house,"Regina said.

"Can she come?" Lily asked.

"Of course she can," Mal said. Lily hopped all over the place, hugging her mom, than Regina again.

"Thank you, mommy," she whispered as Mal picked her up. Regina smiled at the gesture.

"See you tomorrow," she called.


	3. Crocodile-Dragons and First Dates

**Hello, and thank you all so much for the support, I may say this a lot, but I'm greatful for you guys. If you have any reviews/prompts, I'll gladly take them. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. this story may seem like it jumps quite a bit in between scenes, but I'm trying to show that their relationship is developing rapidly. Also, this chapter is going to focus a little more on Mal and Regina, but who can have those two without a bit of Lily in there. **

Regina hopped out of bed excitedly, got into her clothes, and dashed out the door as soon as she finished her Raisin Bran cereal.

Lily and Mal were packing things into their car when she got to their driveway. Regina handed Mal the picnic basket she was told to set up.

"Regina!" Greeted Lily enthusiastically. She smiled down at her.

"Good morning, Lily," she said, "your hair looks _very _pretty today,"

"Thanks! My mommy did it for me," she said, twirling her little Dutch braids around her finger. Regina laughed. After packing umbrellas, spare jackets, and blankets, they all got into the car.

They saw Lions, Tigers, Hippos, and animals of all kinds. Lily had stars in her eyes as she looked at each one. When they got to the amphibians and reptiles exhibit, her mind exploded.

"Dragons!" She yelled, running across the room through hoards of people, where she leaned over the glass and waved to the crocodiles inside.

"Lily, wait," Mal called, but Regina just snickered.

"That's not a dragon honey, that's a crocodile," Mal said to her, lifting her up into her arms.

"But why does it _look _like a dragon?" She whispered. Mal laughed.

"A lot of animals look similar. Look over there, that's the crocodiles cousin, an alligator. See? They look alike." Lily gasped.

"But they're the same!" She reasoned.

"No, it says here that alligators and crocodiles have different shaped snouts. Alligators have U-sales snouts, while crocodiles have pointed and V-shaped snouts."

"Oh," said Lily. She got distracted and pulled her towards the frog section.

They stopped for lunch on a bench outside the rainforest exhibit. Regina pulled her basket out of the wagon and handed out sandwiches.

"Peanut butter and Jelly," acknowledged Mal.

"Your favourite," Regina said warmly. Mal smiled and ate. After they finished, they continued their tour, until Lily could barely keep her eyes open.

"I think it's time to get miss Lily to bed," said Mal. They headed out to their car as she quickly dozed off. Regina handed her the dragon toy, which Lily grasped onto tightly.

"Thank you," whispered Regina across the seat as they were getting home, "I had a lovely time."

"Of course. I'm sure Lily was very happy to have you come with us."

"I'll see you later," she said, getting out of the car as they parked.

————————

As the weeks went on, Regina found she spent almost everyday with the pair. After work, one of them would invite the other over for dinner, and on weekends or days off, Mal would invite her to show her around the town, sometimes even going into the big cities near by to find things to do.

One night, Mal felt bored. Lily was in bed and it was only nine. She texted Regina.

_Would you like to come over? Lily's asleep and I'm bored without her keeping me company._

She waited for a response. Her phone dinged from it's place on the coffee table.

_Sure._

She heard the quiet knock at the door and answered it.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Regina said. Mal invited her in and found a bottle of wine and opened it, pouring for them both. They sat on the couch, talking about their day, and Lily's first day of kindergarten, coming up in four months.

"I can't believe she's growing up so _fast,_" she said. Regina nodded.

"Kids tend to do that. Lily seems much older than four though, I think she'll fit right in."

"You think so?" Regina nodded. A silence followed with only the T.V., until Regina got the courage to speak.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? Without Lily? I know someone who would love to babysit Lily."

"I'd love to," Mal said without a thought, thankful for the dark to hide her blush. Regina smiled widely.

"It's a date then. Tomorrow, at seven?"

"That works."

"I have a bit of paperwork to finish, but I'll see you tomorrow," Regina said.

"Bye," Mal said as Regina showed herself out. Outside, Regina exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Inside, Mal held a hand to her chest and felt her heart beat fast and her cheeks tinge an even darker shade of pink.

————————

Regina finished applying a small amount of makeup and fixed her curled short hair. She adjusted her blazer and smoothed her matching grey skirt. She exhaled slowly, vowing to herself to not make her dare awkward.

She knocked slowly on Mal's door. She answered, while adjusting a sleepy Lily in her arms.

"Hey, I'm almost ready, just wait one second," Mal said, leading her in. From the kitchen, Ruby smiled and waved from her place at the stove, making something.

She came back out and set Lily down on the ground.

"You be good for Ruby, okay sweetheart? I won't be back before bed, but she'll read you a story." Lily nodded. Mal gave a list of instructions to Ruby, then they walked out to Regina's SUV.

"Where to?" Mal asked as she climbed into the seat.

"You'll see..." Regina said mysteriously. Mal laughed. They drove for a bit, then pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant. As they sat down, Regina noticed her outfit. She wore a black jumpsuit that highlighted her already prominent curves, and a grey blazer, with a dragon broach.

"I love your broach," Regina said casually.

"Thank you, Lily got it for me for Mother's Day." Regina began to feel underdressed. As they waited for their drinks, they made small talk, asking questions about each other.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been on a _date _since Lily was born," Mal stated.

"I haven't been on one for a while either," she said. Mal smiled empathetically. They ordered their drinks and food.

They ate in a comfortable silence, continuing with small talk.

"Where did you live before Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"New York."

"It's very beautiful there, I've visited once or twice myself."

"Where did you grow up?" Mal asked.

"I grew up here, but moved to Boston for college, then back here."

As they continued talking, they finished and payed.

"Thank you," Mal said shyly.

"My pleasure," Regina said, holding open the door. They drove back in a comfortable silence.

"Again, thank you, I had a wonderful time," Mal said. Regina smiled.

"Thank you," She said,"I'll text you later."

"Goodnight," Mal said, and gotout of the car, walking back to her place. From inside her car, Regina smiled to herself.


	4. You're the Only One I See

**Thank you all so much the support, it means so much to me. If you have any reviews/prompts, I'll gladly take them. As always, I hope you enjoy!  
**

Mal walked in to the house and sent Ruby off. She relaxed on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

She soon awoke gasping. Trying to shake off the bad nightmare, she went into the kitchen to make tea; The image of her boyfriend lunging at her was burned into her brain. She took her cup of tea to Lily's room, where she lay fast asleep. Her watch said 11:30.

Lily looked peaceful in her sleep. She let her sleeping daughters breathing steady her own quickening heartbeat. She left as soon she was calmed back down and trudged to her bedroom. She reluctantly tried sleeping, but couldn't.

She reached to her left to find her phone.

_Goodnight,_ she texted Regina. She got a quick response.

_Goodnight, sleep well. _She smiled at the screen and drifted off thinking about their date.

—————Regina—————

Today, the three were going on a tour of Storybrooke, led by Regina.

First, she showed them the park and the playground. Mal pushes Lily on the swings, while Regina watched from the park bench. Once Lily got bored, she ran off to play with other kids on the playground. They sat beside each other in a comfortable silence.

Next, Regina took them to the best diner in town, Granny's, where Ruby worked. Lily talked with the waitress, and they all ate. They grabbed slices of pie for later and headed to the beach, where they all played in the water.

Regina and Mal sat on their towels while Lily waved in the water. Out of the blue, Mal quickly kissed Regina on the cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered. Regina smiled.

"Of course." After the beach, Regina took them home and cooked for them. They sat on the balcony connected to her room and ate their burgers and salad. Lily sat in Regina's lap and played with her dragon.

Finally, they grabbed blankets and sat on the balcony, looking at the stars, while Lily began dozing off. Mal played with her hair while she sat in Regina's lap.

"Thank you for today," she whispered to her. Regina nodded and smiled.

"It was my pleasure." As the night got increasingly cold, they went downstairs and sat on the couch, turning on the television.

"I should get Lily home," Mal whispered, and took her from Regina's arms.

"Of course. Would you like to go out for dinner with me again?" She asked.

"I'd love to," she whispered, and kissed her softly. Regina blushed as they made their way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Regina called from her porch. Mal smiled at her.

——————————

Regina couldn't focus at all during work. Her coworkers pestered her about her "hot date," but she ignored them. _Thank goodness I'm not in court, _Regina thought, as she was packing papers in her briefcase.

She quickly finished the papers she didn't finish at work, and got dressed, this time in a tight-fitting red dress. She fixed her hair in the mirror and ran downstairs at the doorbell ringing.

"Coming!" She shouted. She opened the door and Mal beamed at her. Regina then knew that she stole her heart, but she didn't mind. She found herself speechless. Mal was wearing a black dress, much like Regina's, but with long sleeves and an open back.

"You don't like wearing any other colour than black," Regina joked. Mal smiled.

"I don't like flashy colours," she stated, but couldn't help the smile that lit her face. Mal offered her arm and she took it. She led them to her car and drove off.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina asked jokingly.

"You'll see," Mal mocked. They pulled up to a tidy looking seafood restaurant on the boardwalk, facing the ocean. Mal lead her in and they looked around. They were seated and looked at the menu.

"How was work today?" Mal asked.

"Not very productive," she admitted. Mal was going to ask why, but she already knew her answer. Their dinner was silent, but it was _more _comfortable than if they were talking.

After, Mal lead her to the docs and sat on the edge, looking at the never-ending ocean in front of them.

"What do you think is out there?" Regina asked.

"If we're in Maine, the only ocean is to the east, and east would be countries like Italy, Greece, and other Western European countries," she answered sarcastically. Regina laughed and shoved her playfully. They sat in silence at the orange sky, tainted by the setting sun behind them.

Regina looked over at Mal, who was still watching the horizon. She turned her head and kissed her gently. Mal smiled and kissed back. Regina could feel her own heart beat out of her chest.

They sat on the docs in utter silence, watching the sky darken, until the summer sun was replaced by the moon. They both got up and made their way back to Mal's car.

Once they were home, Regina began getting out of the car.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked. Mal nodded meekly. Regina set the kettle on the stove and joined Mal on the couch. She flipped through the channels.

"Here," Regina said, setting down her own mug and handing Mal hers. She sipped her tea and watched whatever was on. She set her mug down.

"Thank you," Regina whispered.

"Of course, I had a lot of fun," she said back. Regina inched closer to her and watched her sip her tea slowly. Mal turned and pressed her lips to Regina's. Regina rested her hands on her hips, while Mal wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Mal layed down and pulled Regina on top of hers. After a few blissful minutes, Mal pulled back.

"I should go, I need to make sure Lily's in bed," she whispered against her lips. Regina nodded and climbed off of her. She led her to door, where she pulled to Mal to her once again.

"Goodnight." She whispered, kissing her neck gently, then under her ear, then finally on her swollen lips.

"Goodnight," she whispered back, trying to keep from protesting when Regina removed her lips. Mal stumbled to her own house, dizzy from the mere idea of Regina.

She could lie, but she couldn't deny that she was falling in love with Regina Mills, faster than she would've liked. Once she entered, she went to check on her other love, now in bed sleeping gracefully.


	5. Popping a Different Question

** Thank you all so much for the support, this is so far one of my favourite stories to write for, (other is Scarlet Flurries and My Home Is Where My Family Is, I suggest checking those out ;) ). If you have any reviews/prompts, I'll gladly take them, and as always, I really hope you enjoy his chapter, I think this is one of my favourite chapters I've written, I'm so excited!**

**P.S. I know someone has been requesting for Regina to adopt Emma, but I had a different idea, so this chapter will _kind of _do that. Also, the process mentioned may be a tad off, but I'm researching and trying to do the best I can, so if it's wrong, I'm really sorry. **

As Regina and Mal were growing closer, a pressing question wracked Regina's brain. Every time she saw her in the yard, playing with Lily, or showing Mal and Lily around, or on a date, all she wanted to do was blurt it out, but she wasn't sure how that would go.

Finally, on their seventh date, she asked her.

"Ok, so I had talked to my gynaecologist, and, of course, I have options when having a kid. I thought about adopting, but then she suggested surrogacy. If I could find a "womb" and choose a donor, then I'm all set, but I just have to find a surrogate." Mal nodded while eating a mouthful of spaghetti,"and I was wondering if…you would do it. There is nobody I trust more than you, with my potential child." Mal spat out her spaghetti at the unexpected question.

"Um, I'll… I'd have to think. About it," she muttered. Regina nodded.

"I know I've only known you for…somewhere around four months, and I feel like I can trust you." Mal stared into space for a minute. She finally looked back at Regina.

"I'll do it," she whispered, smiling. Regina jumped from her seat and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you," she whipsered.

"Pay me back by being happy with a child of your own," Mal told her. Regina kissed her furiously. They sat back down quickly before drawing attention to themselves and ate, holding each other's hands from across the table.

——————————

Regina brought Mal to the gynaecologist with her to get them both checked out. They performed tests on both of them. When the doctor came back in, she was beaming at the two.

"Congratulations, Regina, you have a healthy surrogate mother and perfectly healthy eggs. You just need to choose a donor from our provided sperm bank." The doctor handed her a large stack of files, while Mal hugged her from her place behind Regina, away from the stirrups. Regina laughed.

"Thank you," She said. They got out of their hospital gowns and drove home. They picked Lily up from school, and Regina took them home for a celebratory dinner, courtesy of Granny's.

They took their burgers and fries out of the bag, while Mal tried to explain to Lily the situation that could be happening.

"So, I'm gonna have a sister?" She asked.

"No, baby, I'm having a baby and then giving it to Regina, and then it'll be hers."

"Why can't she have one?"

"It's…hard to explain, but she can't, so the baby will be hers, but I'll be like the baby's home until it comes, and then she'll raise it." Lily began to understand.

"How will it be hers, if it's inside _you?_" Mal laughed.

"Let's just say it's magic," she told her. Lily grinned.

"You have magic?"

Oh, baby girl," she said, laughing and picking her up, bringing her to the kitchen, where Regina was dishin up their food.

"Good job Regina, you have a baby!" She exclaimed to her. Regina laughed.

"Not yet, we still have to use _magic_ to get it into your mom. We're going to do that tomorrow." Lily nodded and ate a French fry off her plate.

They flipped through the files of sperm donors. There were artists, architects, mechanics, doctors, and many more people.

"How about this one?" Mal suggested. She handed the file over to Regina, where she flipped through. He had blonde hair, green eyes, he was in very good shape; he played baseball, volleyball, basketball, and running, and he was very smart, he was a teacher, and like to paint in his spare time.

"Perfect," she muttered. Mal smiled.

After dinner, Lily requested they watch a movie. They flipped through Regina's movie collection, and found How to Train your Dragon, which of course, she wanted to watch. She was out cold by the time the movie was finished.

"Would you like to stay here, once we know you're pregnant, I want to make sure both you and the baby are comfortable and thriving," Regina asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind breakfast made for me," she said sarcastically.

"Goodnight," Regina whispered, and gently kissed Mal, just as Lily was waking up.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, baby girl," Mal cooed, while looking at Regina with scared eyes.

"Bye Regina," Lily said sleepily.

"Bye, sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, as they walked to their own house. She gently shut the door and smiled.

"I'm going to have a baby," she whispered to herself, "with one of the most amazing person ever."

——————————

Regina drove Mal back to the hospital to confirm donors and get the first sample from Regina, whilst coming back for procedures on Mal every week or so, for six weeks. After that, they will insert the fertilized eggs and hope that they develop.

And finally, they did it.

Regina was about to pick up Mal to take her and Lily to a carnival that opens in town for the week, when she wasn't feeling well.

"Don't get too excited yet," she warned Regina, "I get sick quite often." Regina nodded and held her hair and rubbed her back before she started vomiting.

"Sorry, babe, we can't go tonight, your mom isn't feeling well," she told Lily after coming out of the bathroom, leaving her to take a pregnancy test.

After two minutes, Mal came out smiling bashfully. Regina looked into her eyes, hopeful, and already knew the answer from ocean blue eyes.

"We're pregnant," she whispered. Regina picked her up and kissed her senseless, despite the four-year-old standing in front of them, mouth gaping open.

"Mommy, you love Regina?" She asked as Regina put her back down.

"Um…yes. I do love Regina,"she said. Regina laughed.

"And I love your mommy," Regina told her. Lily smiled.

The rest of the night, they packed suitcases and took them to Regina's. Mal helped Lily brush her teeth and helped her into her pajamas, then put her to bed. She was making her way to the other guest bedroom, when Regina stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She asked her. Mal stopped.

"I didn't think you'd want me sleeping in your bed," she said. Regina smiled and pulled her to the bed, where she kissed her tenderly and they went to bed.


	6. Carnival Games

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support, I can't thank you enough. Reviews make me happy! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot that most of you aren't Canadian, so a Looney is just a one dollar coin. I'm too lazy to change it now, so now you know something Canadian. Just imagine they're dollar bills. **

Regina felt the bed sink down, as a bundle of energy hopped onto the bed to try and wake Mal.

"Sh, don't do that, we should let your mom sleep. How about we make pancakes for her?" Lily nodded eagerly and jumped off the bed. Regina noticed the stool Lily brought in to help her up on the tall bed. They crept quietly out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

They were in the middle of cooking the pancakes when Mal descended the stairs gracefully, despite how she felt. Regina smiled at her utter beauty.

"Morning," Regina said as happily as she could muster, but fighting off the moodiness the mornings bring.

"Mm," she moaned, clearly still warding off sleep. Lily grabbed her fingers and drag her towards the dining room, clearly impatient. She began to look less tired after breakfast, and promised Lily they would all do something at home together; Mal called in sick and Regina had a day off.

Mal had run to the bathroom for most of the day, and Regina came with her to calm her as she expelled the contents of her stomach, while Lily would sit and watch cartoons. They did a bit of drawing, and a lot of reading, stories that Regina found in a closet somewhere.

"Can we watch Spongebob?" Her sweet voice asked quietly against Regina's shoulder while she cuddled up to her.

"Sure. Why not?" Lily jumped excitedly from her arms and next to her on the couch, leaning her head against her arm while she changed channels.

Both Lily and Mal were tuckered out by the end of the day and Regina put them to bed, despite both of their stubborn denials that they weren't tired, and yet they both fell asleep within ten minutes of being in bed.

Regina found herself feeling restless and grabbed a book off a shelf and read in her chair that sat in the corner of the room until she couldn't keep her eyes open. She made her way back to the bed, and as soon as the bed shifted under her weight, Mal grappled her and pulled her towards her instinctively.

Regina not only felt the pull of Mal, but the pull of sleep, and finally drifted off.

——————————

"Can we go, Regina? Please?"

"Your mommy isn't feeling well again, we can't go, I'm sorry babe."

"How about she stays here while we go?"

"I don't want to leave your mom alone, and I don't know if she wants to be here by herself. We need to take care of her." Lily pouted and crossed her arms, and Regina couldn't take her seriously, with the way her bottom lip pouted and how tiny she was.

"You guys can go, I'll be okay." Mal said wearily. Lily bounced up and down and leaped to her, wrapping her arms around her legs. Mal stumbled and Lily felt. She backed up and grabbed Regina.

"Come on, come on, let's go! I wanna see the Ferris Wheel!" Regina laughed at her escapades.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone, or make you feel left out. We can go next year, with the baby." Mal rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, go have fun, I'm never one for crowded spaces and lots of people anyway." And Regina swore at that statement that they were both the same; not liking crowds, and that she was irrefutably in love with her.

"I love you," Regina said sheepishly, pecking her on the lips and trying her best to convey her desire for her with a winsome smile. Mal kissed Lily on the cheek and sent them off.

——————————

The carnival's lights were almost whimsical in contrast to the jet-black sky. They ambled down the street and visited the food trucks parked along the sidewalk, the rides set up in the middle of downtown Storybrooke, and the endless amount of carnival games.

From the across the carnival, Lily laid her eyes on a dragon stuffed animal. She ran to the game, and Regina found herself relieved to know that the carnival was relatively vacant. Once she sprinted to catch up with the animated child, she looked to the carnival game.

It seemed easy enough, a ring toss, but she was always sceptical of the games and prizes found at these gatherings.

"How about I just get you one from the store instead," she said to the child.

"Okay. We should win some small toys for mommy and the baby."

"Sure. We can both play." Regina walked up to the vendor.

"Two plays, please." She handed him a small bundle of Loonies, and handed them a bundle of rings. She watched Lily go first. She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration. The first ring got around a bottle, and she jumped up and down.

"I got it, look Regina, I got it!" She declared from the stool seat she stood on. She threw the rest of her rings, and only one missed. She chose a llama from the selection, and immediately hugged it close.

"Mommy's gonna love you," she told the llama discreetly. Next, Regina threw her rings and missed two bottles out of her six.

She got Lily to choose a toy that she thought would suit the baby, and chose wisely; a monkey with long limbs and tail.

"And the baby will most definitely love you," she said to the monkey. Regina smiled down at her.

"She we bring home donuts for mommy?"

"Yes! And some for us!" Regina nodded vigorously and headed for the mini donut stand as the sparse residents of Storybrooke watched the most successful lawyer and her lover's child run through the streets for the treats awaiting them.

When they were waiting for their order to come, Lily asked a question Regina thought would never leave the little girl's teeny mouth.

"Why is mommy so sick, is it because the baby doesn't like her?" Regina was taken aback at the little girl's question.

"You're very smart," she remarked,"but it isn't that. Being sick a lot is just a…thing that comes from pregnancy, or something that happens when you have a child growing in your stomach."

"Why?"

"Well…" she started, and began to go into small detail about what exactly entailed being pregnant, without scaring her. When she finished, Lily was quiet. They walked to the car and ate from the first bag of donuts, while the second was for Mal.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Regina asked benevolently.

"Is the baby hurting mommy?"

"Oh, no honey, it isn't hurting her. It's just making her less comfortable."

"Then why do people have babies? I wouldn't bend backwards so I could watch T.V., so why do people have babies if it isn't comfortable?" Regina shook with laughter.

"Because, sometimes you have to do something really bad for you, so that you can have something you want."

"Like buying ice cream? With money? 'Cause I had ice cream once and I bought it and I didn't want to give her my money, but then mommy said I could have ice cream if I gave the money, and then I got it."

"Yes, exactly like that," she said, chuckling softly.

——————————

"Mommy, don't ever have a baby again!" Lily shouted as she got into the house. It was late, but she was still on the couch waiting for her girl's to get back home. The two older woman burst out laughing.

"What if I want one?" She asked the girl standing in front of her, before wrapping her arms around her.

"Because Regina said that babies make you pee and cry all the time and get sick." Mal laughed.

"I won't have another one in my belly," she said sincerely. Lily smiled and went upstairs for bed.

"Thank you, for taking her out, I know she wants to spend more time with her," Mal said to the brunette on the armrest of the couch.

"Of course, we had a great time. Lily won you this as well, and this for the baby," she said, holding the monkey and the llama.

"Oh, that's so sweet."

"We also got you mini donuts, but I didn't know if you were going to want them."

"I want them, thank you so much." Tears sprang to Mal's eye's.

"Hormones," she muttered, "don't let Lily see, or I'm afraid I won't get grandkids." Regina laughed.

"I can put her to bed." Regina left the room and helped Lily choose between her banana pyjamas, or the striped pajamas. She chose banana, of course.

After Lily was in bed, she made her way to her own room, where Mal was sitting on the bed. She sat down next to her.

"I miss you," Mal whispered to her ear. Her body tingled at the hot breath on her skin.

"Yeah?" She asked, slipping Mal's t-shirt off her body. Mal nodded and bit her lip. Regina pulled her back farther on the bed and kissed her fiercely for the rest of the night, and a little bit else in between.


	7. Dangerous Game You're Playing

**If you have any reviews/requests, they always help me. Some of these chapters may be fillers, so I will take scene requests. This chapter ran away from me, but I'm fine with it.**** As always I hope you enjoy!**

Regina kissed Mal goodbye and hugged Lily as she left for work. Lily's lip trembled and Mal held her daughter.

"Hey, relax baby, she's coming back after work." Mal assured. Lily nodded, but seemed miserable for the rest of the day, even after watching another dragon movie. It was nice to know that Regina had that effect on both of them.

Lily settled herself under the crook of her arm around her shoulder and hugged her arms around her waist.

"Hey, tomorrow I have to go and find a job, so Regina will pick you up from preschool tomorrow, is that okay?" She felt Lily nod against her.

Regina hurried through the door and slammed it behind her. She leant up against it and held her face in her hands, letting the tears wash over her.

Mal and Lily glanced to each other, than rushed off the couch to console the woman. Regina brushed them off as nonchalantly as she could. Lily hugged her legs while Mal brushed her chestnut hair out of her eyes and kissed her tears away, then kissed her fully, as her sadness radiated from Regina to Mal, who found herself crying and kissing her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina drew in a quick breath then looked Lily in her dark eyes, now hugging both woman.

"It was a she said, he said case. The judge could see the marks she sustained, and the man had a history of assault, but we still lost. The first case I've lost in two years because a judge was too blind to see what was very clearly sexual abuse," Regina finished and sniffled, but quickly tried to erase any anguish on her face.

"I'm so sorry," Mal whispered.

"I know sexual abuse, I can see it clear as day," she remarked under her breath, and Mal didn't want to push her further. She led her to the couch and tried cooking supper, which ended up just being Kraft Dinner and salad after a failed attempt at potato casserole. Regina noted to make dinners from now on.

"I know I shouldn't be making a big deal about it, but I feel it signifies something deeper," Regina said while brushing her teeth alongside Mal.

"No, you have a right to. These topics are very serious and heartbreaking, especially when women get turned over for men again." Regina nodded and rested her head on her shoulders.

"I love you, especially for being able to tolerate me."

"It's not hard to tolerate you, let alone love you," Mal whispered, as she led Regina to their bedroom, kissing her head tenderly.

——————————

Regina parked her Mercedes in the preschool parking lot. She entered, but the classroom devoid of Lily.

"Where is Lily? I'm supposed to be picking her up," she said to the teacher, not bothering to hide the stress tainting her voice.

"She was sent off with her father." The answer stabbed her heart and ripped it apart. Immediately she pulled out her phone and phoned Mal.

"Hi, Regina, what is it?"

"Lily. The preschool said she was picked up by her _father." _The other end went dead.

She drove to the sheriff's station, and found Mal's car parked outside.

"No, I don't know where they went, if I did I wouldn't be filing a missing child report," she heard Mal shout. A blonde woman nodded compliantly and scribbled something on a notepad.

"Mal, do you know where she could've gone?"

"No, her father's been off the grid for months. I thought we'd be safe here, but he found us nonetheless." Both their eyes brimmed with tears as the deputy and sheriff continued quizzing them. After, they told them to go home and wait to see if Lily would show up. They sat at the kitchen table and just squirmed in their seats, anxiety taking over their bodies.

"Does she know who her father is? What he looks like?"

"No, so that made it easier for her to go along with him."

They sent out an Amber Alert to all of Maine in the hopes of someone sighting them, and the sheriffs station got a call, beckoning them to a small town in northern Maine. They sat on the couch and turned on a movie, but neither of them were paying attention.

Regina insisted bringing out her gun, and Mal let her; Lily's father was a dangerous man.

A knock on the door and they were face to face with Lily's father. Mal gasped as he grabbed hold of her arm. Regina was in the other room, grabbing her gun.

"You've made quite the life for yourself, never expected the bottom of the food chain to get a house as big as this," he commented in a low, burly-sounding voice. Mal shook while Lily was crying from his unflattering green car sitting in the driveway.

"Get the hell away from my family or I'll shoot," Regina threatened, coming from around the corner and to the tall man. He pulled out a gun from his belt and pointed it at her. She shook in fear, but quickly got passed it. She closed her eyes as he pulled the trigger, but it only clicked. It clicked twice more before he faltered. She pointed the gun right at his foot and shot him in the calf.

"Next one is going in the chest."

He let go of Mal, limped to his car, opened the door for Lily, then peeled out of the driveway.

"Regina!" Lily called. She ran up to the two women who were hugging and crying and steadying their breath. Mal picked her up and they embraced.

"Don't ever go with anyone other than Regina or me, okay baby? We didn't know where you were, and he is very dangerous, okay?" Lily nodded fearfully and clung to them like glue. Mal turned to Regina.

"You saved us. We would've been gone with him if you weren't there, that was very courageous," Mal praised, then kissed Regina intensely.

"Anything for my family," Regina said caring.

"You're a hero!" Lily cheered.

"I'm not a hero."

"Of course you are. You said heroes are brave and going to do stuff for others without thinking about themselves. You're a hero."


	8. My Heavenly Hero

**Okay, so I'm not really sure what to do in between Mal's pregnancy, so this chapter happened. It is largely Mal and Lily. If you have requests/reviews, they help me a lot. I hope you enjoy! **

**To clarify: this is two months after Lily's abduction, so Mal's about five and a half months along. **

"Mommy, what's the baby's name," a curious Lily asked from across the table, doing her "homework."

"I don't know, it's Regina's choice. It's her baby, remember?"

"Yeah, but because you love her, she's gonna be yours too, right?" Mal ruffled the girl's hair sweetly. Lily swept it back into place and coloured her homework.

"I'm not sure, baby, we haven't thought that far ahead yet." Mal panicked internally while Lily worked. Regina was at work and Mal was having a bad day. Her pregnancy was mediocre, except for those odd days where she felt like she was hit by a bus, had her stomach filled with bleach, fell from a building, and took a hammer to the head repeatedly, all at the same time.

"Are the animals dying without you being there," Lily questioned. Mal laughed.

"I'm not the only pet doctor in town, there are a few others who are working for me." Lily nodded and looked back down to her drawing, sticking her tongue out when colouring near the lines. Mal grinned and grabbed another cup of tea.

For her age, Lily was very smart. She loved asking questions, she knew her alphabet before some of her peers do, and coloured in the lines decently. Mal couldn't be any more proud, especially to the way she's been adjusting to her new environment. She even made a few friends in her preschool; Emma, Graham, August, Ruby, and Neal.

A proud Lily held up a coloured picture of a knight in shining armour. Mal grinned.

"That's beautiful, honey. Can you draw me?" Lily grinned triumphantly and pulled out a small book of blank paper to colour her mom. Mal transferred herself to the much more comfortable couch, and Lily followed steadfastly.

The older woman closed her eyes to nap and Lily situated herself on the coffee table, pulling out a navy blue crayon. She held up a quick drawing of Mal and 5e older woman smiled happily.

She couldn't fall asleep so instead sufficed by watching cartoons and eyed Lily flipping through picture books, laughing at the funny pictures and failing to understand what happened.

When Mal awoke later, Regina was sitting at her feet. She sat up.

"Hi," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. Regina laughed and leaned over to press her forehead against Mal's.

"Hey," she whispered back. Lily was still beside her, looking at the pictures in a picture book, piles of colouring books and picture books beside her on the carpet. Mal kisses her head and leaned back into Regina. Mal pecked Regina's nose fleetingly. Lily giggled and stood up.

"Supper, Weeeee!" She yelled ecstaticlly. The two women laughed and Regina went to the kitchen to bring out a plate of chicken nuggets and French fries.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to cook anything…complex." Mal nodded and accepted greatfully.

"No, this is perfect, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't help you, I've just been a dead weight."

"No, you haven't. You're carrying my child, I can't be more thankful for you here." Mal nodded mildly and began eating minuscule bites silently.

Regina had noticed Mal was a little distant since Lily's father took Lily, but she hoped the other woman couldn't tell her distance. Like she thought, they were exactly the same; they built walls around themselves. They just needed to break them down, together.

Lily fell asleep between the two women on the couch, leaning on Regina's shoulder, breathing softly. They smiled meekly, like when they first met, unsure and perturbed. Together, they carried Lily to her bedroom. Regina began slipping off her heels.

"What's bothering you?" Mal was about to protest when Regina interrupted her, "I know something's been bothering you, you can't hide it. Please?" Mal nodded and almost broke.

"Knowing someone can take Lily as easily as her father, she's never safe." Regina ran from her bathroom to embrace her in a tight hug, trying to squeeze her stress into a puddle onto the floor to disappear forever. Mal gasped.

"The…baby," she muttered. Regina didn't back down, only loosened her arms, and heard the other woman exhale.

"Like I said, I won't let anyone hurt my family, ever. You and Lily will always be safe on my watch."

"We're your family?"

"The only one I've got," she affirmed. A light pause between them.

"Now I've told you my problems, tell me yours, and don't bother saying you don't have any, I know you do." Regina nodded.

"I don't want to lose you. Who says you won't leave, even after having the baby? I just don't want to be without you again." Mal stroked her hair.

"I will never leave you. Lily really loves you, I don't think either of us will be able to let go." Regina pulled back.

"Really?" Mal bobbed her head.

"You can't scrape me off your life if you tried." Regina laughed through a burst of tears and nipped and kissed at Mal's lips hurriedly. The other woman blushed.

"I love you," Mal murmured. Regina laughed.

"And I you," she replied before tugging at her blouse.

"You want me? Like this, baby in my belly and all?"

"I will always want you, and that's a promise. Plus, you can never look anything less than absolutely gorgeous."


	9. Just Keep Swimming

**If you have any reviews or prompts, they always help. I hope you **

The three girl's lives followed a routine. Every morning, Regina would make Mal breakfast before work, Mal would take Lily to either daycare or preschool, whichever day it was, before work, and she would stay until Regina got off work. They would go home, and on Tuesdays, they would wait for her at the diner. They would go home and Lily would talk about her day, recalling vividly the crafts, stories, and games they played at daycare. They would both put Lily to bed and then find something more grown up on television to watch.

Regina was at work when she first got the text. She opened her phone and scrolled to Mal's name.

_I felt it kick! _It read. Regina nearly had a heart attack in the halls of the courthouse. She composed herself and steadied her breathing.

_Are you serious?! I wish I was there. I miss you both. _

_You saw me this morning. _

_I know, but this case is really boring and my client is infuriatingly arrogant. You make much better company. _

Regina shut off her phone as she was called back into the courtroom. She couldn't hide the grin going in, but quickly wiped it away.

Regina bolted out the door and clung to her purse, jacket, and phone, too excited to waste time putting her things in order. She hopped into her car and drove off to Lily's daycare. The exterior of the building was grey and dull-looking, no bright colours or any indication that it was a space for children, other than the sign outside that read _Storybrooke Daycare. _She walked into the building and swiftly picked up Lily, ignoring the suspicious and judgemental stares other parents gave her.

She drove a little over the speed limit, but she couldn't wait. She parked and led the girl into the booth they always sat at. She noticed Lily looking grumpy, but didn't question it.

Lily coloured on a provided colouring page while Regina scrolled through her phone, looking up everytime the chimes above the door sounded. After four people entered, Mal came in and sat down beside Regina and across from Lily. The two women leaned over the table and lightly kissed, before they asked how Lily's day had gone. The girl only grumbled and scribbled over her page.

"She's been in a mood since I picked her up," Regina whispered. Mal nodded.

"Are you being grumpy," Mal asked Lily. She glared up at her and then down back to her drawing.

"You know what yo should do when you're grumpy? You know what you gotta do? Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming," Mal sang. Lily looked up and immediately giggled.

"You aren't Dory, mommy," Lily said informatively.

"Oh, then who am I?"

"You're mommy." Regina laughed at their exchange. Lily went back to colouring, but now humming "Just keep swimming," and smiling lightly.

"It works every time," Mal whispered into Regina's ear. She laughed, then laid her hand on the other woman's belly.

"So how is it?" Mal grinned.

"Great, of course." Suddenly, Regina felt something push on her hand. She gasped quietly.

"Is that…"

"Yes." They both smiled and Regina found herself completely absorbed to the life developing in her lover's belly.

"Regina, what are you doing," Lily asked, confusion imminent on her face.

"I'm feeling the baby kick your mommy's tummy. Do you want to feel?" Lily nodded and ran to the other side of the booth, where she lightly placed her hand where Regina directed it. She jumped back and giggled.

"Hello, baby." Mal laughed and let the two girls feel, while the other patrons of the diner tried to ignore them.

Lily ran back to her seat once she saw Ruby coming around the corner with a notepad in hand.

"Hi Ruby! Regina's baby is kicking mommy!" Lily waved to the young woman talking to Granny. She looked at Regina quizzically, then at Mal, then back at Regina.

"Surrogacy," she stated. Ruby made a sound of realization, then nodded.

"Hi, munchkin. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good," Ruby said while laughing.

"You guys ready to order?" The two women nodded.

"Chicken nuggets and french fries please," Lily exclaimed.

"Burger and french fries please," Mal said.

"Garden salad. Thanks Ruby." Ruby nodded and hopped back behind the counter. Lily sipped her orange juice while going into excruciating detail about her day at daycare. Regina and Mal nodded along to her stories. Soon, the food arrived and Lily played her chicken nuggets, while Regina and Mal talked about their day.

"I defended a doctor who almost lost his medical license for drinking on the job." Mal laughed.

"That must've been fun," she remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, it was," she said with as much sarcasm as Mal did. Regina glanced beside her to Mal. Her shimmering blue eyes, her full, red lips, her angular eyebrows, her jarring cheekbones, her hair tied back behind her head. She looked quite menacing if you weren't Lily or Regina. All the reason she loved her more.

——————————

Ruby babysat Lily while they took a day away alone. Regina was driving the two to Boston for an ultrasound and then to tour the big city. The highways were incredibly busy for a Sunday afternoon, and the sweltering heat didn't help. Mal chugged her water bottle as sweat gathered on her forehead. Regina smiled and softly and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Mal's smile small but heartfelt. She kissed Regina on the ear and laughed softly. Regina was about to kiss her fully, but Mal backed away.

"Hey, eyes on the road," she scolded. Regina laughed heartily and rolled her eyes amused.

They were early for their appointment, but the nurse led them right in. The doctor came after Mal situated herself on the table and she wheeled in an ultrasound and pulled on gloves. After asking a couple questions, she pulled a bottle from the side of the cart.

"This will feel cold," she said, squirting a cold clear gel over her stomach. She grasped Regina's hand excitedly and watched the machine as she hovered the wand over the baby.

"There's it's heartbeat." Regina gasped loudly and pet the top of Mal's hand. Both women began to grin.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Mal looked at Regina who furrowed her brows, then nodded.

"Yes, please."

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Regina grinned wider and kissed Mal gently, then nuzzled their noses together. The doctor printed off a picture and gave them each one. She left while Mal changed and Regina talked with her.

"I can't thank you enough for this. I love you. So much." She said as Mal grabbed her purse from Regina's hands.

"Don't thank me. I would do anything for you," she whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Regina kept grinning as she led Mal out and to the car, about to soak up every hour, every kiss, and every word she says with fervour and eagerness.


	10. Foul Taste in My Mouth

**I am so so sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I had the worst writer's block I've ever experienced, so I hope I can make it up to you by updating this more regularly until it's finished. Please send feedback, take care of yourself, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Can you see it," Mal asked. She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with her hand on her belly, twisting and turning to see her bump.

"You can barely see it," Regina said. "You look adorable with your bump anyway."

"I do not," Mal protested loudly. Regina snickered and zipped up the side of her black dress. "I do not!"

"You don't what, mommy?" A little voice asked from outside the door. Mal chuckled and left the bathroom, pulling on a denim jacket over her blue halter dress.

"Nothing, Lil. Are you dressed?"

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"Not yet," Regina said hurriedly. She fixed her hair and carefully put in her pair of sparkly diamond earrings Lily adores and loudly proclaimed: "Princess Lilith may now enter the room." Lily giggled and burst through the doors proudly.

"Come here and let me do your hair," Mal said impatiently. Lily bounced over to the bed and knelt down on the carpet to let Mal brush her dark tangles. Tonight, the trio was off to Regina's father's birthday. Mal hadn't met the man until now, but she had no doubts that she wouldn't like him by the way Regina told her all about him and his kind nature. Even if Regina's father was a gem, Regina warned her of Cora, her mother. She was already stepping out of line by dating a woman with a child, so Regina was worrying herself sick at the thought of telling her mom why Mal was pregnant.

"It'll be okay," Mal had whispered each time she silently spun out of control, but even if Regina listened to her, she wouldn't; not really. Cora held power in Regina's life and authority over her actions. Once she found out, all hell would break loose in her fury. Mal didn't want to admit it, but she was scared for Regina. No mother should be that controlling over her daughter, especially at Regina's age now. She didn't have to tell that to Regina, though.

"All done," Mal said to the girl in front of her. Lily leapt up off the floor and huffed impatiently.

"Can we go now?" She asked innocently. Regina ran a hand down the front of her dress and stared at her reflection as she smoothed down her hair over one shoulder, then adjusted it again.

"You look beautiful," Mal said hushed. Regina smiled shyly but it didn't reach her eyes. She was staring at herself until Mal tugged lightly on her hand.

"We should get going," she muttered. "We'll be late." Regina looked down at both their hands and nodded sadly. Mal had a feeling she wouldn't like Cora, but she would fight her if it protected Regina. She's known her for a less than a year, but it feels like she's loved her for longer.

Regina stood up and pulled on her blazer before holding her hand out for Mal to take. They descended the stairs hand in hand, warning Lily not to run down the stairs. She slowed down and pouted slightly, making Regina and Mal laugh.

The drive was a long one, Cora insisted on moving to New York after Regina moved out so she could "experience the big city" without dealing with a child. Lily grew impatient and bored during the drive, so Mal dug put her phone to let her play a game while they talked about what they would tell Cora about the pregnancy.

"What if she doesn't ask," Mal pointed out.

"She will. She definitely will. Just don't let her get under your skin." Mal nodded and put a hand on Regina's knee.

"I'll be fine. It's you I worry about."

"Why do you need to worry about me? I lived with her for eighteen years, I can handle her for two hours."

"I know, but you talk about her like she's a really horrible boss at work."

"She probably sees it like that," Regina mumbled to herself. "Trust me, I can handle her. She's just…difficult. And pointed. Maybe a bit demanding."

"God Regina, are you trying to scare me?"

"No, I'm trying to prepare you. She'll be the one to scare you."

"How about we don't talk about your mother right now," Mal suggested. Regina chuckled dryly.

"How's the headache?"

"It's fine. It should be gone soon anyways."

"I can't believe it. You're giving birth in three and a half months," Regina deadpanned.

"How about we don't talk about that either."

"Are you scared?"

"Of popping another watermelon-sized-person out of my body again? Yeah, a bit."

"Okay, I'll stop. Hey Lily, how are you doing back there?" Lily didn't look up from the screen, just made a sound of satisfaction and swiped across the screen repeatedly. Mal smiled wistfully at her then turned back around to steal glances of Regina humming to the radio and strumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She never fidgets, Mal thought, so Regina's mother may be worse than I thought.

Regina pulled up to the curb beside the tall apartment building Henry directed them too. Lily had to bend backwards to see the top of the building, and Regina tried not to look at it for too long.

"Are you okay," Mal asked. She already knew the answer.

"Fine," Regina dismissed. "Let's go inside." They went inside and were greeted by a strong smell of citrus and flowers and a lavish, black monochrome lobby. A man stood near the hallway leading to the stairs, beside the elevator. The three girls went inside and Regina told Lily to press the "number ten button." Lily eagerly pressed the button and ran back to Mal so she didn't have to stand next to the woman sharing the elevator with them. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, then continued on to the ninth.

Mal and Lily stepped into the penthouse, while Regina stood in the elevator for a moment, before following the two into the room. It wasn't decorated for a birthday party, but she heard voices coming from the downstairs floor. The walls were a hideously-bright white like a hospital, the floors were polished, and not a speck of dust covered the picture frames or black furniture.

"Regina! Come down here," Cora said at the foot of the stairs. Regina linked her arm with Mal's before descending the stairs and greeting her mother.

"Hello, Mother. How are you?"

"I've been busy with the gallery. You look a little pale. Are you well?"

"I'm fine. Mother, this is Mal, my girlfriend, and Lily, her daughter."

"It's nice to meet you," Cora said with as much faux sweetness as a candy factory. She shook Mal's hand and bent down to shake Lily's.

"Where's father," Regina asked calmly.

"He's on the patio. Be a dear and help me bring out the vegetable trays?" Regina nodded and the four led Mal and Lily to the patio and introduced them to everyone before going back to the kitchen to dig out the trays from inside the fridge.

"You should call more often," Cora said.

"I've just been busy is all," Regina replied coldly.

"It just would've been nice to hear from you."

"I'm not available whenever you want me to be. I have a job and a girlfriend."

"With a kid, and another on the way. Tell me, was she pregnant before she met you?"

"It's complicated, Mother, I'd rather have Mal able to advocate for herself instead of you making assumptions," Regina remarked, before picking up tray of vegetables and heading out to the patio.

"Regina! It's been too long," Henry said fondly. Regina grinned and put the vegetable tray down on the glass table before hugging her father.

"It has. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." Regina sat down beside Mal on the deck chairs and introduced her to Henry. They talked a lot about Lily and herself, until Cora came back outside a while later and rudely asked Regina and Mal to come inside to discuss the "issue at hand."

"Well, a while ago, I wanted to-"

"That's not a proper way to start a sentence, dear," Cora pointed out. Regina had to stifle the urge to roll her eyes as she started over.

"A while ago, I went to a gynaecologist to see if I could get an IUI, but the doctor said I was infertile. She said if I found a surrogate mother and a donor, I could still have a biological child. I had just met Mal at the time, so five months after we started dating, I asked if she could do this for me. She said yes."

"So that's your baby," Cora clarified.

"Yes, that's right."

"You wouldn't have these problems of you were with a man," Cora said under her breath.

"Actually, I _would _still have these problems."

"Regina, don't talk to me like that. We have other guests here."

"They're all outside, and they aren't guests, they're you're clients."

"Not _just _my clients, a few other gallery owners are here as well."

"Did Dad even _want _to invite them?"

"He would have said so if he disagreed with my choice of guests."

"No, he wouldn't have. He doesn't have the heart to stand up to you."

"Mal, dear, would you leave us for a moment?"

"No. I'm staying right here with her." Cora glared her down, but Mal didn't budge. Cora gave up and gave her attention to Regina again.

"You don't think I should've known about this? I'm your _mother." _

_"_Really, because all mother's forget their daughter's birthday, force them to break up with a girl because "I deserve better," and don't even _try _to keep quiet about their distaste in their sexual preference? You don't care about what I want, so why should I tell you about something when you're set on controlling it."

"Because I know what's best for you."

"I already know what I want and what's best for me. My family is best for me, which is Mal and the baby inside her and Lily. I can't change who I am, so I think you'll find it best to control something else. Like how about the food outside? In the meantime, Mal and I will enjoy the time with father and celebrate his _birthday." _Cora rolled her eyes, but didn't stop Regina and Mal when they went back outside.

Henry was having a conversation with Lily about dragons when Mal picked her up and sat down in the chair she was previously sitting in, then put Lily onto her lap. Regina held Mal's free hand under the table, while Mal's other hand stroked Lily's frizzy hair.

Other than Cora glaring at the four across the table, they had a pleasant time catching up with Henry, and Lily had a particularly good time with the bowl of blueberries, but asked Cora at one point if she had any chips that regular birthday parties had. Cora chuckled and told her that she didn't eat chips, because they were too unhealthy. Lily had scrunched her nose in distaste but ate the rest of the blueberries on the table.

The sky was growing dimmer when Regina decided that they should drive home. While Mal and Lily were putting on their coats and saying goodbye to Henry, Cora leaned in from behind and whispered into Regina's ear.

"This conversation isn't over."

"As far as I can tell, it is."

"I don't think it is. And I'd rather have it without your loyal puppy by your side."

"At least she's more loyal than the heartless woman behind me," Regina daringly remarked before stomping off to say goodbye to Henry before leaving. She was lucky Cora didn't do something rash during or after their fight, and Regina was even a bit surprised. During the entire dinner, she thought Cora was going to suddenly pounce and berate her, insult her, and shame her for the things she said and did.

Once they left the building, Mal was tearing up and looking at Regina with big eyes like a beaten dog.

"I'm so sorry for her behaviour. I wish I could give you an excuse, but I can't. She is wrong, you are more than I could've ever imagined."

"It's not that, it's just that…how did you live with her?"

"I didn't. I survived by the skin of my teeth. _You _showed me how to live." Mal grinned and climbed into the car. Her tears didn't stop, they kept flowing down her face.

"What is it? Something else?"

"Pregnancy hormones," she muttered, before digging out a tissue from the glove box and blowing her nose. "Do you want me to drive? You've been through a lot today."

"I'm fine."

"You've said that more times than I could count, now let me drive." Regina didn't put up much of a fight and quickly traded places with Mal. Lily dozed off after a half hour of driving, and Regina quickly followed. In her sleep, she looked distraught, and even a bit torn apart. Mal quickly pecked her cheek and sighed. Regina wasn't kidding when she said Cora was as sharp as broken glass. If she ever met a younger Regina, she would've run away with her from Cora and her abuses. At least she had Henry to love her. Mal's heart cracked slightly.


	11. My Deceit Isn’t Real

**I've had a horrible case of writer's block with this one again, so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy! I also changed my profile picture to an image I drew of Belle. I'm still an amateur, but I really like it. Just a disclaimer, and I don't know if it's possible, but please don't use the image and claim it's your own. Thank you! **

Lily asked Mal about Cora the next morning when Regina was still sleeping, and wondered why she was so 'cranky,' as she had said. Mal brought Lily into her lap.

"She's not a very nice woman," Mal told her.

"But she's Regina's mommy. She's _supposed _to be nice."

"Some people aren't very nice to people, sometimes even to their own children." Lily frowned up at Mal.

"Like the Evil Queen? When she sent Snow White away from the castle?"

"Sort of like that, honey. It's hard to explain, but I think if you be really nice to her, Regina will tell you why Cora's grumpy."

"_Really _really nice?"

"Really really really nice. Regina doesn't like talking about her mother. She hasn't even told _me _about her."

"Okay! I'll be really really really really really—"

"Enough 'really's,' dear. But you can't wake her up yet, Regina's still tired."

"Right." Lily marched out of the bedroom and back to her own room, where Mal could here a small clutter from the door down the hall. She chuckled to herself and laid back down, sliding the covers over her shoulders and putting herself back in Regina's cozy arms.

Fifteen minutes later, Regina's alarm buzzed and woke her up. Mal felt Regina's arms shift and shut off the alarm, before snaking back under the covers and around Mal's waist.

"Good morning," Regina whispered, pecking Mal's forehead. Mal responded in kind by raising her head and meeting Regina's lips with her own. Lily burst through the doors of their room just as they were getting comfortable.

"Hi Regina hi mommy!" Lily hopped onto the bed and wiggled her way between Mal and Regina, dipping her tiny body under the covers. Regina screeched.

"You're freezing, Lil. Have you been sleeping in the freezer!?" Regina asked loudly. Lily just giggled and worked out of the covers to sit on top of them.

"I didn't sit in the freezer," Lily giggled. Regina grinned back at her and stretched her back before dipping back below the covers and drawing the sheets over her nose. Mal smiled and kissed the bridge of Regina's nose before climbing out of bed and announcing that she would make breakfast. Mal winked at Lily and left. Regina raised an eyebrow but said nothing, assuming that Mal winked to make Lily laugh. It had the desired effect, Lily was rolling around giggling on the bed, nearly barrelling off the side of the bed.

Regina laughed, though slightly skeptical. Lily stopped laughing and looked up at Regina with curious eyes for a moment, then shot herself across the bed and into Regina's arms. Regina flew back slightly but hugged the girl to her chest.

"You're very hyper this morning," Regina commented, trying to catch her breath in the middle of laughing.

"What does hyper mean?"

"Well, it's a word to describe—"

"—and why doesn't your mom like you?" Regina turned stone-still, with Lily still stuck in her arms.

"Oh. I guess mommy was right. You don't wanna talk about your mommy. I don't wanna talk about my daddy either." Regina snapped herself out of her thoughts and squeezed Lily.

"I guess I can tell you a bit about her," Regina said tiredly. Lily nodded and waited for Regina to talk. The older woman looked deep into Lily's dark, almost-black eyes gazing up inquisitively into Regina's own chocolate eyes.

"My mom isn't very nice to me."

"Why not? You and Mommy love me and the baby." Regina couldn't hide her pride when Lily included her.

"We do, but my mom was...different. She loved me, but she just wanted me to be different. She wanted me to stay with her, and she didn't want me to love your mom, and she wanted me to be what she wanted me to be."

"I don't understand."

"My mom had plans for me. I didn't follow those plans so she's mad at me."

"Is your daddy mad at you?"

"No, he loves me. He told me last night that he loves you and your mom and the baby. He wants me to be happy on my own."

"That's good. I like Henry. Your daddy's nice."

"He's very nice."

"Is mommy not gonna want me to be happy?"

"Of course not. Your mom and I both want you to be really happy so you can do whatever you want."

"Even have ice cream for breakfast?"

"That doesn't count, we want you to be happy, not unhealthy." Lily frowned but laughed and curled up against Regina. Both girls were nearly asleep when Mal came back into the room, carrying two trays of pancakes.

"Mal, you should've called me to help you," Regina said. Mal just shrugged and set the trays on the bed, running back downstairs to get the third. "You sit down, I'll go grab them." Regina hopped off the bed and slid past Mal, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled."

"I know, but I want you to feel as comfortable as possible." Mal sighed and defeatedly flung herself onto the bed beside Lily, who was eating her own tray of pancakes eagerly. Regina ran back up the stairs, nearly spilling Mal's coffee over her silk pyjamas, and brought it over to the bed.

——————————————————

"Lily told me you talked about your mother," Mal said, watching Regina wipe off her makeup in the bathroom. Regina almost physically flinched.

"I did."

"Do you think you could tell me about her?" Mal asked gently. Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep her screaming impulses quiet.

"I'll...try." Regina came out of the bathroom and sat next to Mal, kissing her cheek before rubbing Mal's growing belly, then taking a deep breath in.

"Obviously, my mother's a very cold woman, that much is clear, but she does love me. She just loves me in a complex way that I don't think I could try to understand." Mal was nodding along to Regina's description and reached out for Regina's hand. Regina immediately squeezed Mal's hand in return. "She's always wanted what was best for me, but she still doesn't know what that is. She didn't really want me, she wanted another version of herself. I let her push me around until I could legally leave her house."

"That sounds hard," Mal said, running her thumb up and down the veins on Regina's hand.

"I think my breaking point was when I came out to her. I was seventeen, I was about to graduate, and I didn't think there was a better time to do so. My mother locked me in my room for a few days after telling her I was gay and kept telling me she wouldn't let me out until I got over the "phase." My dad stole her key and let me out. I didn't come back home for three days and just stayed at a friend's house until my mother phoned the police and told them to escort me back home." Mal was silent and completely awestruck.

"I'm sorry, but she never...asked you what you wanted?"

"No."

"Not once?"

"No." Mal was still processing, but didn't let go of Regina's hand, only held it tighter to ground the both of them. "I remember his one time, I was thirteen years old and I had come home from a Halloween party. Nobody was drinking there, not even me, but mom said she smelled alcohol on me and screamed at me until her face was red. Then she took me to the hospital to make sure I didn't have alcohol poisoning, and the doctors didn't find any alcohol in my system. They couldn't even smell the alcohol my mother claimed she smelled. Mother told the doctors that they were wrong and that I _was _drinking, so she took me home and...she, uh—"

"Oh god, did she hit you?"

"Just once. Then she apologized to me the entire night, to the points where it was harassing. I fell asleep in class the next day because she kept me up so late." Mal was struck into silence again, but she knew offering her sympathy wouldn't help. Instead, she turned to Regina and cupped her cheek.

"You didn't deserve it."

"She made me think I did..."

"Hey, she can't hurt you anymore. I won't let her." Mal leaned forward and captured Regina's plump lips in a breathtaking, enveloping kiss full of heat and unspoken emotion. Regina pulled back and smiled shyly at Mal as she dove back in for more of Mal's fulfilling kisses.

**Not much happening in this chapter, but I promise the next will be more eventful, I just wanted an angsty chapter. **


	12. Every Day After That

**I'm so sorry, I had more writer's block, but I'll try and be more consistent with the updates. I hope you guys like this update, I honestly didn't know what I was doing. (but when do I ever?) Anyways, pretty please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy! Love you!**

Mal didn't know what to expect from her pregnancy. She absolutely hated being pregnant with Lily, especially during the summer when the months were one long heatwave. She was even more skeptical about being physically attached to Regina for nine months, after knowing her for less than six months. Mal was glad she took the leap. She was in love with the baby inside her, and even more in love with Regina.

Regina was amazing with Mal. She wouldn't be too clingy and worry about Mal too much, but still kept an eye out for her and made sure she was comfortable.

Mal's pregnancy was totally different from her first. For one, she had a child and a girlfriend to watch over her, whereas she didn't have anyone looking out for her when she was pregnant the first time.

When she was pregnant with Lily, Mal didn't have nearly as enjoyable a time as she did now. She would pass out during the day at the most odd of times, which eventually resulted in a bad head injury, she was constantly feeling sick, and Lily's kicking would keep her up at night.

With her second time over, she was much more comfortable. The baby rarely ever kicked at night, she didn't pass out, and she wasn't as grumpy as she was before. Most importantly, she wasn't alone.

Regina loved cooking. She did it all the time and prided herself in winning a few prizes for her apple pies during the fairs she went to with her father. She's never had trouble cooking, unless it was for Mal. She had cravings that changed by the minute, which never helped when she was in charge of cooking.

Mal always apologized, but Regina always said she didn't have to; she couldn't control her cravings so she shouldn't apologize for something she didn't do. She wasn't mad at Mal for the cravings and endless leftovers, she blamed the child's decision-making. _Must've gotten that from their father_, Regina thought.

Work was getting harder for Mal. She wasn't big enough for her size to be a problem yet, it was the migraines, the sore feet, about to swell in a few weeks, and the Braxton-Hicks contractions that suddenly made their appearance. If there was any time that Regina was the most worried for her, it was when Mal had her false labour contractions. Mal tried to play them off, but her contractions hurt more than Lily's did.

To get her through the contractions, Regina always talked about the baby names she thought about since the last time they happened. Now that the Braxton-Hicks contractions were occurring less and less, it's been a while since they talked about names.

Regina went to work as usual, which left Mal and Lily alone. Lily was obsessed with the baby, talking about her "new best friend" and what Regina was going to name her.

"You and Gina should name the baby 'Mary.'" Lily suggested.

"I don't get to choose what Regina chooses," Mal said kindly.

"Why not? You have the baby inside you, so you should pick too."

"It doesn't work like that, remember? Regina's baby is in my belly, she's not mine."

"Because of magic," Lily confirmed. Mal grinned and nodded. "So what's Gina gonna name her?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could both ask her tonight," Mal suggested cheekily. Lily nodded eagerly and giggled.

"I'll tell Gina that she should name her Mary or Rain!"

"Not Rain."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think Gina would like that name."

"I think she will."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Gina loves me so she'll pick my name."

"Gina might love you, but you won't ever convince her to name a child 'Rain.'" Lily giggled and bounced around on the couch.

"I like Rain. It's a character from a book Gina read me." Mal laughed and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

—————————————————

"Please name her Rain," Lily begged. She pouted her lip and clasped her hands, while Regina knelt in front of her.

"I don't like the name Rain."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Why don't you like the name Rain," Lily asked with big eyes. Mal grinned from across the room.

"Yeah Gina, I would like to know why you don't like the name Rain," Mal chimed in devilishly. Regina mock-glared at her from across the room.

"You don't call me Gina, only Lily can do that."

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine. It just sounds like a hippy name and I don't want to name my child after a weather condition." Mal laughed loudly, while Regina raised her eyebrows impatiently at her and Lily looked between the both of them, confused.

"Mommy, what's a hippy?" Lily wondered, still looking between Regina and Mal. Regina started laughing while Mal sobered up and floundered, which only made Regina laugh harder.

"You'll learn in a little while," Mal said. "How about we go to the bakery downtown? I feel like getting brownies today," Mal suggested.

"Okay!" Lily skipped off to the living room to grab her stuffed hippo, while Mal sighed and chuckled breathily. Mal always distracted Lily when she asked an uncomfortable question, but Regina thought Lily was smart and would catch on soon.

"Distracting her? Again?"

"What _are _you thinking of naming the baby?" Regina snickered darkly.

"Really? You're trying that on me too?"

"This time I'm not. I want to know what you're thinking."

"Well, I'm not really sure yet. I think I've always wanted to name a daughter either Arrow, Amelia, or maybe Zelda."

"I like Zelda. It's beautiful."

"I think so too. It sounds strong." Regina dipped down to Mal's belly and kissed it through the fabric of her shirt. "Hello, Zelda." Regina smiled and looked up at Mal with teary eyes.

"Don't cry or you'll make me cry," Mal said.

"You're not the crying type," Regina teased.

"I know. That's why I'm not letting my hormones do it for me." Mal laughed wetly and rubbed her belly. Regina laid her hand on top of Mal's and kissed her belly again, before getting up.

"Let's go get brownies, then." Mal nodded and wiped at the corners of her eyes quickly. She ran upstairs to help Lily get ready to go out. Regina's eyes followed Mal's receding form up the stairs. When she disappeared from view, she pulled out her phone and pulled up a text message to Henry.

**Daddy, we found a name for your granddaughter. We're naming her Zelda. **Regina was grinning when she put her phone away. A few seconds later, it buzzed on the counter, lighting up with a new message.

**That's a perfect name. I'm so happy for you both. **Regina hugged the phone to her chest before she realized she was supposed to respond.

**I can't wait for you to meet her. **

**Me too. **Regina smiled down at the screen as Lily and Mal came thundering back down the stairs.

"I told my dad about the baby's name," Regina said excitedly. "He loves it." Mal grinned brightly and dropped Lily's blanket to hug Regina.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie," Mal whispered into Regina's hair. She kissed her and Lily hopped up and down beside them.

"Mommy, lift me!" Mal complied and almost lifted Lily, before Regina took her instead.

"No lifting heavy things," Regina scolded lightly. Mal scoffed.

"I can do anything I want." Regina kissed her languidly once more and smirked.

"Of course you can."

"What did you name my sister?" Mal opened her mouth to correct Lily, but Regina shook her head, grinning.

"We're naming her Zelda. From what I remember, it means 'happy,' 'blessed,' and 'dark battle.'"

"I think Rain sounds better," Lily grumbled, "but I guess Zelda's okay." Regina smiled and kissed Lily on the cheek.

———————————————

Regina thought a lot about her family. What her mother would think about her child, but she already vowed that she would keep Zelda away from her mother's grasp at all costs. She imagined how her father and Zelda would interact. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that the two would be inseparable. She was the same.

Mal never talked about family. It seemed Lily was the only family she had. She never talked about parents, grandparents, siblings, it started to make Regina think she didn't have one.

The next day was a Saturday, so Regina promised herself that she would ask tomorrow.

They both had an early start to their day, with Regina forgetting to turn off her work alarm and waking them both up at 5:30. Mal fell right back asleep, but Regina couldn't, so she made a small breakfast of waffles for the three of them when Mal woke up.

Regina had trouble keeping her eyes open, but Mal was cheerier than usual today. Lily was grumpy, as she always was in the mornings, but she perked right up when she noticed a plate of waffles made for her. Regina loved their Saturday mornings in bed, but it was getting old; she wanted to do something else for today.

"We should go to the park today," Regina said, focusing her gaze on the plate in front of her instead of Mal. Lily bounced slightly and smiled.

"Yeah! I wanna play on the playground."

"I think that can be arranged," Regina said coyly. Lily grinned even wider. Mal sighed like she was conflicted.

"Alright, I guess so," she said, having trouble keeping the smile out of her voice. Lily smiled at the both of them and kept eating her waffles.

Soon, the three were getting dressed to go. Lily was calmer than usual and less bouncy, giving Mal an easier time in getting Lily's socks on.

It was a nice day, the start of summer making the air warmer and more bearable than Maine's normal temperatures. Lily held the hands of Regina and Mal as they walked along the concrete path leading to the playground. Lily was swinging both women's hands and hummed a little song to herself, while Regina and Mal talked.

"We should go on a date again sometime. It's been a while since we went out without a tiny little human following us around," Regina suggested. Mal smiled at the thought of having alone time with Regina. They haven't been on a date since Mal was around two months pregnant, but their date was cut short by morning sickness.

"I would love that."

"Good," Regina smirked. "I have a date idea I've been wanting to try for a while." Mal smiled back at her and kissed her, with Lily cringing and making gagging noises.

"Oh hush, Lily, you've seen Regina kiss me before," Mal said, laughing. Lily was about to make more disgusted sounds, when Regina suddenly tugged Lily's hand. The bright yellow, green, red and blue playground was visible up ahead, almost entirely surrounded by trees.

"Do you want to go play on the playground?" Regina asked her. Lily nodded eagerly and ran off, the other two trailing behind. Regina and Mal found a park bench in front of the playground and sat down gingerly. They watched Lily play for a while, until Regina found the silence deafening.

"You've met my parents," Regina started, "when am I able to meet yours?" Mal turned to Regina.

"My father left my mother and I when I was three and I don't know where my mother is. I'm afraid there's not much to meet," Mal said.

"Oh. Were you close?"

"I wasn't very close with either of my parents and I filed for emancipation at 13. That was the last time I ever saw my mother."

"Where did you go after that?"

"I had an aunt who let me stay at her vacation condo for a month, but I couldn't get a job until I was fifteen. I bounced around a bit, but I found a place to stay after a while. I met Lily's father when I was sixteen and he gave me a place to stay, better food than the stale things I had previously. The rest is history."

"You're strong, you know that? I wouldn't be able to do that and get where you are now."

"I didn't think so. I've had my fair share of unlucky events happen before the good ones rolled around."

"I wanna know them. All your stories."

"All of them?"

"Every single one. I would like to learn how you are and just how determined you are." Mal smiled and looked down at her shoes.

"I don't know about _determined..."_

"You are. I didn't know how much you've been through."

"Yes, well the past is the past. I can't change it, so the best thing for me is to acknowledge it and let it remind me every day how lucky I am." Regina smiled softly, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," Mal replied. "I would like to know all of your stories as well. You're just as strong as me and I want to know who you are, and who you used to be." Regina nodded.

"Deal. How about tomorrow, on our date."

"And every day after that," Mal said, grinning brightly.


	13. Two Different Sanctuaries

**I'm so so so so sorry!! I was finishing up some other stories and completely forgot about the last time I updated this one! I won't stop this story until it's finished, though, even if it takes three years. At least since I last updated, I've come up with at least thousands more DragonQueen prompts, so that's good. I hope to make up with my absence with _much _more frequent updates. Please forgive me! Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy!**

Regina's recent discovery of a pregnancy app was her saving grace. This way, both women could monitor Mal's symptoms, see how much they're child has grown, and keep track of the due date. Mal was a little self-conscious, knowing Regina would be aware of her symptoms, but Regina assured her that she had nothing to worry about, it was all a part of the natural process of birth.

"Oh, you're one of those women who think birth is a beautiful ritual," Mal deadpanned.

"'One of those women?' Really?"

"Yes. There are people who believe birth is this beautiful, natural experience."

"It is!"

"It's the opposite. You've never seen a birth before. There's blood and sweat and bodily fluids and pain and it's disgusting."

"A bit opinionated, are we?" Regina teased.

"I have experience. You, my love, do not." Regina sighed.

"I'll just have to see for myself and I'll determine who's right." Mal sighed.

"Fine."

Mal hated this stage of her pregnancy. She was five-and-a-quarter months pregnant and couldn't be more irritated. This was her worst month with Lily and it still remained her worst month. This was right when she had started passing out in her first pregnancy and she was fearful it would happen again. She was in the clear so far, but when she was taking more time off work and stayed home with Lily, she was terrified she would pass out with only Lily around and scare her. That's why a paranoid Mal taught Lily how to use her cellphone to call Regina in an emergency.

"Now honey, can you repeat the numbers for me?"

"Ummm, six three eight...five nine..."

"Two," Mal provided.

"Five nine two, seven six three six!"

"Very good. One more time and I'll make you lunch."

"Don't you think this is a little...extreme?" Regina asked from the doorway of the living room, holding a tray of food.

"Extreme, but necessary." Mal said, turning back to her daughter. Lily squeezed her eyes shut.

"Six three eight, five nine two, seven six three six."

"Very good."

"Lunch is served, Princess Lily." Mal saw Lily frown.

"I don't think I wanna be a princess."

"No? What do you want to be, then?"

"A knight! That protects the dragon Mommy and Queen Gina and Princess Zelda!"

"A knight, huh? You're the bravest knight I'd ever met."

"Yeah?"

"Of course." Regina ran a hand through Lily's hair and handed her the tray. "Dame Lily needs her lunch to get even stronger, though." Lily snatched the tray from Regina, thanked her, and sat down on Mal's lap. Regina sat down at Mal's side.

"Do you think teaching her how to call me is really necessary."

"Yes, I think it is. I don't want her to be scared and alone if I pass out, and even if she wasn't scared, it should still be important that you knew it happened, just in case."

"But-"

"-Even if I don't pass out, she should still know your number in case something else happens." Regina sighed and rubbed a hand over her girlfriend's knee.

"Okay. I think that's fair." She smiled and swept in to kiss her, intending for only a peck, but Mal held onto her cheek and kept her there. With Lily around them constantly and Mal's pregnancy, they've barely gotten enough time to themselves.

Mal was very self-conscious of her pregnancy. She always worried about her bump, the stretch marks starting to appear, nearly every symptom she felt guilty about. Regina didn't like how it got to Mal so easily. Regina pulled back from the kiss.

"How about we have a date this weekend? A few hours to ourselves."

"Really?"

"Of course. I miss being alone with you."

"Will we be able to find a sitter in time?"

"Ruby can 'sit me! Please? Please can she 'sit me?" Lily smiled at her mom and gave her best 'begging' face.

"We'll have to ask if she's free, but I think that can be arranged," Mal said. Lily grinned up at her and hugged her neck.

"Thanks, mommy! I love Ruby! She does good 'sitting." Mal laughed. Regina felt uneasy about leaving Lily behind while her and Mal had time alone, but those uneasy feelings were squashed easily by a reassuring hand on her jaw.

"It'll be for less than a few hours. She'll be fine with Ruby." Regina smiled, but it looked more like a grimace.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She sealed her proclamation with a kiss.

* * *

Regina was in her office, looking over a client's file, when her phone blared out through the room. She recognized that ringtone as Mal's and dropped everything to dig her phone out from stacks of paper.

"Hey, Baby. How's Lily?"

"Gina?" A voice too small for Mal responded.

"Lily? What are you doing? Is mommy okay?

"I can't find her. When is Ruby coming?"

"In one sleep, honey. Why can't you find mommy?"

"I-" a sharp sound on the other end of the phone caught her attention, followed by shuffling and her girlfriend's voice coming through the speaker.

"Regina! What's going on?"

"Judging by the fact that you aren't passed out, I'd say Lily took advantage of those 'phone lessons' you gave her," she inferred, containing her amusement.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm in the office today. Could you hand Lily the phone for a second, please?" A little more shuffling.

"Gina!" Lily's loud voice echoed in her eardrums and she had to pull the phone away as she began speaking loudly and hastily.

"Lily, stop talking for a second. You can't call me right now, okay? Only if mommy's in trouble, you can call me. You made me very worried. You're lucky I wasn't in court."

"Sorry, Gina. I wanted to know when you were comin' home to mommy and me. I wanna watch Aladdin with you."

"In two hours. Do you think you can wait that long? When I get home, I can make my lasagna and we can watch Aladdin. Okay? I just need you to do one thing for me."

"Okay."

"You have to listen to everything mommy says. Do you think you can do it, my brave knight?"

"Yup. Bye Gina!"

"Bye, sweetie. I'll see you later." Before she could ask Lily to hand the phone back to Mal so they could talk, the dial tone filled the room with it's high-pitched shrill. She set the phone down and chuckled to her empty office.

* * *

Mal anticipated their date even more since Lily called Regina at work. She desperately needed a break from everything: Lily, thinking about the pregnancy, and the clinic was nearly harassing her with cases every day she didn't work. She was lucky she could make her own schedule, she couldn't imagine how things would be if she had a strict work schedule.

Regina was getting ready upstairs, while Lily and Mal were sitting on the couch watching television, waiting for Ruby to arrive.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my little knight?"

"Can I still watch T.V. when Ruby's here?"

"Of course you can. Just remember you have to turn the T.V. off and do something else before bedtime. Okay?"

"'Kay mommy. I'm gonna miss you an' Gina."

"We'll miss you too, baby."

"Well _I'm _gonna miss you more!"

"I'm going to miss you most," Regina said from the doorway. She waltzed into the living room, adjusting an earring.

Mal ran her gaze up her girlfriend's body, lingering on toned legs and the tight curves her dress hugged.

"You look ravishing, my Queen." Regina bit her lip and leaned over so her face was inches away from Mal's.

"You are even more so. You know I love your pantsuits." She smirked and pecked Mal's nose, then stood back up. Mal pouted slightly.

"I want a kiss," she requested.

"I just gave you one," Regina said smugly.

"On my mouth." Regina grinned and bent down again, only to whisper in her ear.

"Patience, my love. You'll be getting more than you can imagine tonight." Regina bit her lip again, knowing what it did to Mal, and sashayed out of the room to grab the money to pay Ruby. Mal frowned for a moment, but smiled again as her eyes fell on the child sitting halfway on her lap.

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Regina and Mal simultaneously called that they would get it, but an eager Lily beat them both to it. Mal sighed and got up from the couch.

"Ruby! Hi!"

"Hi, Lily."

"Lilith Page, what have I told you about answering doors without me?"

"Sorry, mommy." Mal laid her hand on her daughters head and massaged.

"It's quite alright, as long as it doesn't happen again." Mal turned to Ruby. "Ruby, so nice to see you! Come in." She moved off to the side and let her in. She showed her to the kitchen, where Regina was finished writing down their phone numbers.

"Ah, Miss Lucas. Very nice to see you again. I'm sure I don't have to run through the rules with you again, but just in case, I wrote down Lily's bedtime, when the television gets shut off, and the book we're reading through at the moment, as well as our phone numbers. Call us if you need us, we'll be back later. I thought it was a little early for dinner, so I didn't make anything, but feel free to order takeout if you like."

"And Lily also knows she needs to go outside today," Mal added

"But-"

"--for more than two minutes, Lily. You are free to walk to the park or the playground if you wish."

"Yay, playground!" The two women chuckled. Mal kneeled in front of Lily.

"Behave tonight, Lily. And no asking for ice cream. Healthy snacks only after supper."

"But I had cookies last night after supper."

"If you are good, Ruby can give you _one _cookie, at her discretion." Lily looked determined and nodded. Mal smiled softly and raised a hand to her daughter's cheek. "I love you, my knight." She kissed her temple and got up.

"Thank you for doing this, Ruby. I left money for dinner on the counter, along with your payment."

"Thank you, Ms. Mills, Ms. Page."

"Have a good evening, you two!"

"Bye mommy, bye Gina!" Regina blew a kiss to Lily and wrapped an arm around Mal as they left.

"What would you like to do first?" Mal asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Regina trailed off. Mal smirked. Regina opened the door for her and closed it again when Mal was inside. Before Regina could even start the car, Mal asked where they were going.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise." She started the car just as Mal huffed impatiently. Regina rolled her eyes mockingly and backed the car out of the driveway. They drove through the neighbourhoods of Storybrooke to end up on Main Street, where Regina parked the car in front of Granny's.

"The diner? Really?"

"What would you like?"

"A salad." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"We both know that's not true, you were talking about how terrible salads were, compared to burgers, just last week." Mal looked down at her lap. "You're allowed to eat unhealthy. Nobody is forcing you to eat something you don't want. Now, I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"A barbecue chicken wrap and onion rings," she blurted. "Please."

"What my dragon wants, she gets." She smirked as she left the car, leaving Mal to ponder alone why her daughter would pick her to be a dragon.

Regina came back quickly and put the paper bag in the back seat.

"Why do you think Lily thinks I'm a dragon?"

"A dragon is her favourite animal. They're beautiful creatures, so beautiful you wouldn't believe your eyes if you saw them, for they are so beautiful. They are protective of their young and the ones they love, and they're fiery. Very fiery, but that's what makes them spectacular." Mal smiled brightly, slightly teary-eyed.

"I can never believe my eyes whenever I look at you. I promise you, Lily only had a good reason for naming you the dragon." Regina smiled back, unable to keep a straight face when Mal smiled at her like that. Mal leant forwards and kissed Regina, sliding her tongue over the seam of her plump, red lips before digging her teeth into them and pulling back.

"That is now the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. Second is everything else you have said to me."

"Get used to it," Regina whispered. She wanted to take a picture of Mal in this moment, tender smile gracing her perfect red lips and her sky-blue eyes sparkling. "Let's get going, if we're gonna make it in time."

"In time for what?"

"You'll see..." Mal raised a sculpted eyebrow and huffed once more.

"You're adorable when you do that, you know," Regina pointed out.

"I'm not, and never will be, adorable."

"I digress."

"If I'm adorable, you're annoying."

"Maybe, but you love me regardless."

"I do. I will never deny it." Regina grinned widely as she pulled out of the parking lot. They drove around town once more, but Mal had no idea were they were going. She had never been in the part of town they were in before. They turned onto a gravel road and down the road, stopped in a dirt lot.

"Seriously, Regina. Is this where you're taking me to have me murdered?"

"If you really need me to ease your ner_ves that_ much, we're at the stables."

"There are stables here? And farms?"

"Either that, or this _is _where I'm taking you to murder you." Mal gave her a disapproving look. "It was a joke." Mal rolled her eyes but contradicted that with her small smile. They got out of the car and Regina grabbed her hand, tangling them together. "Just trust me."

"I've never been murdered before." Regina led them down a path through a fence. She could see the stable just behind the barn.

"See? You can see the stable over there. I'm not here to slaughter you."

"Good. That would be an unexpected turn of events."

"A tragic end to a love story, if you will." Mal burst out laughing.

"You can say that." They walked down the path and to the stable, where a tall, elderly-looking man waited for them. He didn't say a word as he handed them the reins to their horses and left.

"Regina..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ride with you?" Regina chuckled.

"Why? I thought you said you rode before."

"Can't I just ride with you? Please? I want to."

"Of course. I'd like that too. Can you hold the lunch bag?"

"Of course."

"Don't eat until we get there!"

"Fine," Mal huffed mockingly.

"Still adorable," Regina muttered to herself as she hoisted Mal onto the horse.

"Are you comfortable?"

"More than." Regina nodded and hopped on in front of Mal. She started the horse at a steady pace, being sure not to go too fast for Mal and the baby.

"How's Zelda doing?"

"She's hungry, but she's great."

"Are you trying to guilt me into letting you eat?"

"No. Just stating a fact."

"Alright." A moment of silence passed by. "You can have an onion ring from the bag," she relented. "But we're nearly there." Mal dug through the bag and found a onion ring. She munched on it happily and passed one forward to Regina.

"Thank you." She guided their horse around a thicket of trees and to the front. Regina set up camp in the middle of that thicket and set out blankets, jackets, and even a tent. In front of the entrance to the thicket was a cliff overlooking the sea, where they could see the sun setting. "Do you like it?"

"Oh my god, Regina. You didn't have to do this."

"Trust me, I wanted to." Mal had a look of pure love that, normally, would've scared her senseless. Now that she's fallen in love, it makes her incredibly happy to have put that gleaming smile on her girlfriend's face.

"I don't deserve you."

"No, I don't deserve _you, _my love." Regina kissed her hand and pulled them both off the horse.

**There may be some _sexy times _in the next chapter,** **maybe not, I don't know yet...**


	14. Learned From The Past

**Happy belated Halloween! I plan on updating this fanfic very often until it's finished because I can't wait to try out some prompts I have saved. I have another DragonQueen Modern AU in the works, so I'm so excited to write for it. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy. **

"Why is there a tent?" Mal asked.

"Didn't we tell Ruby we were going to be back late? It's only 5:15. I thought we could have a bit of fun before we left..." Mal suddenly felt more self-conscious than ever. She didn't believe she deserves a date as wonderful as this, not to mention how her body has changed to accommodate the child and how she thought Regina would react. They haven't been able to have their 'alone time' since a few weeks after getting pregnant and Mal's health became a priority.

Regina climbed off the horse, then helped Mal off. "Hey, are you okay?" Mal faked a smile beautifully.

"I'm fine, darling."

"No, you aren't. Please tell me."

"It's nothing. Let's just enjoy ourselves." She grinned and pulled Regina to the blankets, spreading them out over the grass so they could see the sunset clearly while they ate. Regina shook herself and decided to ask about it later.

Mal pulled out the food from the Granny's bag and set it out around them. Regina grabbed her garden salad and ate.

"Onion rings?" Mal asked. In front of Regina was her own bag of onion rings.

"It's a special treat." Mal smiled.

"You don't have to wait more than 5 months to eat your 'special treats,' you know." Regina frowned.

"They're unhealthy."

"Yes, but I'd say a special treat every six or eight weeks is fine, but must you really wait so long?" Mal asked. Regina shook her head.

"I don't care. This is just fine." Mal bowed her head in acceptance.

"Whatever the Queen wishes." She smirked at Regina and took a bite out of her wrap. They both turned to watch the sunset as Regina scooted closer to Mal.

"I love you. Nothing will change that, I will still want you. Especially with the pregnancy belly."

"Really?"

"Of course. It makes you look sexy." Mal smiled peacefully and averted eye contact. "I love you. I want you for the rest of my life." She bit her lip and looked into her girlfriend's chocolatey eyes.

"My mother always told me the opposite. That I'd be lucky if I found someone who wanted to stick around. That's the last thing she said to me before I left my childhood home. That's...what was bothering me." Regina sobered. Mal hasn't opened up to her like this; she needed to encourage her that it's okay. She rubbed Mal's back.

"She was a drunk. She spent her paycheck on expensive clothes instead of rent and pretended to love me when my friends visited. For my Christmas play in first grade, she made me wear a dress made of scraps of fabric, ribbons, even the couch upholstery sewn together by her sister. She wore a 200 dollar leopard-print jacket to that same event. My class called me 'patches' for a year." Regina didn't offer any words of consolidation, just listened as Mal went on.

"She offered me a shot of her heroine when I was four years old. I wasn't even potty-trained by then. In fact, I wasn't potty-trained until I was almost out of kindergarten when my teacher had enough and decided to potty-train me herself.

I hope she got arrested, convicted, and rotted in jail until she died of infection. A slow and painful death is what she deserves."

"If it helps any, I would've beaten the shit out of her if she was still around." Mal grinned and nuzzled Regina's neck with her nose affectionately; she told Regina it was something dragons do, according to Lily.

"It helps. Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for getting out of there as soon as you could. I can't imagine where you'd be now."

"I can't either. Surely not with Lily." Regina pulled Mal to sit between her legs and situated her onion rings beside her legs. "I'm still paranoid I'm not doing this whole 'parenting' thing right. I'm just trying to do whatever my mother wouldn't do for me."

"Take it from me, you're doing amazing at raising Lily. Raising a child is a big responsibility and there is no doubt from anyone that you're doing great. Lily is growing up with a mom that loves her."

"And a...sort-of stepmom that loves her too?"

"Of course I love her, but...I'm not really her stepmom."

"Well, I didn't know what to refer to you as." They both laughed.

"Yes. I suppose it's quite complicated."

"As long as Lily has you, who cares if it's complicated?"

"Good point." Regina lied back on the blanket and stroked Mal's hair as she looked up at the sky, raising her arm straight above her head to slowly trace the strokes of pink and purple in the sunset with her pinky finger. Mal laid her head over her stomach and listened to her girlfriend's steady breathing.

"Well, I'm finished eating," Regina muttered distractedly.

"Me too." Mal moved her hand to sit on Regina's knee as she readjusted her head on Regina's belly.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Regina asked.

"_Dessert? Really?" _

"You can't have a good meal without dessert."

"But...you already bought dinner. Why are you buying dessert too?"

"I didn't buy it, I made it." Mal tensed. "They're only cookies. It only took me an hour to make them."

"I still could've helped with something or bought dinner."

"No. This was my date to take you on. When you take _me _out, you can buy everything and make _me _feel bad." They both laughed.

"Fine. I'll buy you the most expensive thing I can find."

"Don't do _that_," Regina laughed. She ran her hand up and down the length of Mal's arm while she distractedly kept sweeping her hand in the air to mimic the clouds shapes. She noted how Mal seemed so peaceful.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Regina asked. Mal made a hum of agreement. Regina took a deep breath and exhaled. The cool air smelled like pine trees and Mal's perfume; Regina's favourite perfume of hers with a scent she can't describe. It felt like they were relaxing in an alternate dimension where nobody existed but them. They could do anything they wanted.

"This date gave me the serotonin boost I needed," Mal sighed. "I've never felt so happy in a long time."

"When was the last time you felt this happy?" She inquired.

"The kids I was living with and I were out late at night. I think I was 16. It must've been somewhere around three in the morning and we stole a grocery cart to ride around in. We wheeled it down a hill and screamed and laughed and nobody heard us. One of us found an abandoned stereo on the sidewalk so we took it and blasted Rolling Stones while we were riding in the cart. That was the night I had my first kiss." Regina closed her eyes and imagined a teenaged Mal screaming the lyrics of a classic rock song in the night while riding in a shopping cart. She grinned. The Mal she imagined seemed so carefree and lively.

"That sounds like fun," she breathed.

"Just ask your question," Mal sighed. Regina laughed.

"You know me too well. Who was your first kiss?"

"Her name was Briar. She lived next door to me. She had just gotten out of the foster system and was looking for a job when I introduced her to my group of friends at the time. My friends were all younger than me and lived on the street like me, but they were all like my chosen brothers and sisters. A few months after that night, Briar had gotten into some shit and somehow, she met a really rich man that offered her fancy clothes, a nice bed to sleep in, and a fuck-ton of money, as long as she married him and 'fulfilled his needs'. She became his trophy wife and I never saw her since."

"That...wow."

"That's the life of a homeless child," she sighed. "That's night with the grocery cart is basically every bit of my past told in a single story."

"Tell me more about it. I want to know everything, as long as you're comfortable with it."

"Of course. Well, you know how I said my friends were all younger than me? The oldest of my friends was fifteen, and the youngest was seven."

"Seven? A seven-year old was living on the streets of New York?"

"Yes. His name was Brett. He was a tiny thing too. His parents were in a car accident that same year we took him in and the police never found him. A few days after the accident, one of my friends found him looking for food in a dumpster behind a restaurant. We took him in and tried our best to keep him properly fed. He came before any of the rest of us. We were his guard dogs and he had us wrapped around his finger. I miss him." Regina smiled.

"He sounds wonderful. _They _sound wonderful. I wish I could meet them."

"I don't know where they are now. Before I left, Brett passed away and one girl went to juvie for stealing a few watches for her boyfriend." Regina's face fell further.

"That's...horrible." Mal looked down at her hands and nodded.

"Brett died quickly. He was surrounded by us all, his family. We missed him and it took a toll on us all. We suddenly didn't have this young child that we protected and raised ourselves. I'm glad that my past is far behind me but on the bad days, I miss my brothers and sisters." Regina put her hand on Mal's belly and rubbed soothingly, to calm both herself and Mal.

"How did–" Regina cleared her throat. "How did Brett die?"

"A nearby prep school liked to party around the city a lot. One night, they stumbled upon us, our 'group' got into a fight with theirs, and they took it quite harshly. The next night, they came by with their parents' hunting rifles and shot at us. They missed everyone but Brett. I still remember the shooter's name: James Spencer." Mal could hear Regina sniffle harshly behind her.

"That's...oh my god." Mal put her hand on the one Regina laid on her belly. Nobody spoke, but it was peaceful after the heavy conversation.

* * *

"Would you like some dessert, my sweet?" Mal asked.

"I can grab it."

"No. I'm going." Mal got up and smirked at a Regina over her shoulder. Regina enjoyed the view of Mal bending over to grab the cookies from her bag and shamelessly ogled her backside. Mal turned around and walked back, catching the expression on Regina's face. She sat back down behind Regina and offered a cookie to her.

"After dessert, my love, we'll have our fun." Regina huffed and took a bite out of her cookie.

"If you insist." Mal laughed and pressed her forehead to Regina's temple.

"You're hair smells amazing," she whispered. Regina rolled her eyes and laughed. They both ate their cookies in silence, snuggled up against each other as the air grew chillier.

"Why don't we go check out that tent now?" Mal hugged Regina around the waist.

"I'd love to," she whispered. Regina stood up and offered a hand to Mal, helping off the ground. When she was standing, Regina put her arm under the backs of Mal's knees and her other arm on her back and lifted her off the ground.

"Gina! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "If you're gonna be like that, I should take down the tent and just take you home..."

"No. Don't do that." Regina chuckled.

"Fine." She walked through the open flap of the tent and laid Mal down on the mattress in the middle. "Do you like it?"

The tent's wall was decorated with glow sticks and Christmas lights. The mattress in the middle of the space was set with silk sheets and a thick duvet. A pot of melted chocolate was sitting next to the bed. The tent's skylight was open, the screen keeping bugs out but letting in the sight of the darkening sky and the stars beginning to show.

"I thought candles would be too dangerous to keep inside the tent so I decorated with non-flammable materials." Mal smiled and took in the room.

"You did wonderful."

"I've always wanted to try food play with you, but if you don't want to, I packed a container of strawberries for—"

"Definitely food play." Regina grinned, her smile even brighter with the multicoloured lights.


End file.
